Unseen Nights
by Fyyrrose
Summary: challenge fic Late one night, Tetsu overhears Susumu giving Saitou 'lessons'... amusing little one shot


Title: Unseen Nights

Rating: Really K+ but Rated T

Disclaimer: yeah...not mine. Although I would have some "fun" if it was.

Summary: … it's "Saitou/Susumu" I need a summary? Saito learns a new skill with Susumu as his teacher. Oh, it's a challenge fic

Note: Here's your challenge fic E, hope you enjoy. I bet you weren't expecting this.

* * *

Tetsu woke up to something hot and sticky pressed against his back. Groaning, he knew what or rather who it was. He tried to pry his brother off his already warm body. Shit, his brother needed to get a woman, a man, hell even a dog; so long as it meant he could sleep a night without Tatsu using him as a body pillow.

He hated nights like this when Tatsu would feel insecure and crawl into Tetsu's bed to "snuggle." First he was able to pry off the arm that was curled around his shoulders. How they ever got under him was always a mystery. Then he threw back the other arm that was curled about his midsection.

Now the legs were the tricky part. He was about to pry them off gently when he felt a familiar buildup of pressure. He figured there was a reason why he roused from his slumber, and he knew it wasn't because of his brother.

Feeling like he was going to explode from the inside out, he realized why he woke up in the first place: he had to pee. He had to pee _now_. With complete disregard to the extra legs that were twirled around his, he kicked them loose and ran.

It was dead of night and no lights were left burning. It didn't matter to Tetsu right now; all that did was making it to the bathroom in time... He didn't think Susumu would enjoy coming to water one of his medicinal plants only to see it over-watered.

Luckily, he made it to the bathroom in the nick of time. He didn't want to stop the pleasure he was feeling at this moment, but parts of him were starting to get cold. Of course, it didn't help he had left the door open in his haste, letting the cold night draft hit him.

Now after all that excitement, he was ready for sleep again. Hopefully, this time, somewhere away from his attention needy brother. Sighing, he wondered if he should cozy up to Okita for the night, but figured he would be no better than Tatsu.

He was about to turn the corner and head back to his room when he heard hushed, hurried tones.

"No, you have to be gentler. Any harder and you'll hurt it."

"Is that better? I am trying to be nicer."

"Yes, much."

Tetsu's eyes narrowed slightly. Those were Saitou and Susumu's voices, but why would they be here? Dead of night in the courtyard… What were those two up to? He was about to turn the corner and confront them, but his slowly turning mind stopped him.

Dead of night.

Two men—alone.

Meeting in secret.

It could only mean one thing right? A secret love affair! He couldn't go back to his room, because he would have to interrupt them. Both of them were extremely uptight as they were. They needed a release.

"No, Saitou, you have to make the hole a little bigger! Don't be ashamed about using your fingers." Susumu urged.

"Like this?"

"Like that. Can't you see the hole shaping nicely?"

"I do not like getting my fingers soiled." Saitou scolded with a dry tone.

Tetsu almost fainted from what he was hearing.

They couldn't …

They wouldn't…

They were!

"If you don't get your fingers dirty once in a while, how else will you learn?" Susumu chastised the other man.

"Fine, I think this is large enough, now what?"

"Now, you take this and hold it very gently."

"Why would I want to do that?" Saitou asked with a slightly taken aback tone.

"Because if you're not gentle, you'll hurt its feelings and it won't grow. Is that what you want?" Susumu seemed hurt by Saitou's reluctance.

"No."

Tetsu stood with his back pressed against the side of the house. He didn't know if he should run and hide or stay and watch. He realized that he was holding his breath. Slowly, he exhaled and tried to regulate his heartbeat. He didn't know if he should be turned on or disturbed. Suddenly, cuddling with his brother didn't seem all that bad.

"Is it supposed to be this soft and small?" Saitou asked clearly curious.

Taken aback, Susumu gasped, "You've never done this before?"

Tetsu couldn't see Saitou's answer because it was pitch black outside. He could have sworn Saitou would have been an experienced man. Then again, who would have thought Tatsu would have a brother-cuddling fetish.

"Just wait 'til it grows. Then it will become hard and fearsome." Susumu proudly stated.

"You do realize that I know what it looks like when it's mature. I never knew they came this small before, that's all."

Tetsu covered his mouth with both hands and bit his tongue. He knew he would burst out into laughter if he didn't. Besides, he would hate himself if he were the one to break up a lover's affair. Settling down, he continued to listen.

"Fine then, if you want to be mean then I won't teach you how to do this. You can't give up so easily on your first try." Susumu threatened.

"Very well then, I shall leave you."

"If you leave now, I'll tell Hijikata that you were not cooperative in this matter. How would he react to that? You know how important this is to him." Susumu sighed, "Let's just get this done and over with."

Tetsu's mind was racing. His first time? Hijikata knows about their love affair? More importantly, Hijikata was in on this affair? Why was Saitou being trained by Susumu and not by Hijik—never mind, that one didn't need an explanation.

"So now what?" Saitoh asked, resuming his position.

"Take it by the ba—No not like that, you have to be gentle. Look what you've done; you've hurt its feelings."

"This _thing_ does not have feelings."

Tetsu could feel the tension building up.

"This thing gives life, therefore it is living." Susumu stated philosophically.

'_Only if it's coupled with a female'_ Tetsu thought from his hideout. He shuddered at the thought.

"So instead of telling it you're sorry, stroke it. Let it feel that you are sorry. These things are sensitive to touch, so be delicate." Susumu instructed his partner.

"Is it supposed to be feeling this hot? It's feels like my hand will burn if I continue. Is that alright?"

"Hmm-hum. It's called friction. It's what happens when two energies are rubbed against each other."

Tetsu wanted to open up a hole and crawl in. He didn't want to be hearing about their explorations of each other. He wanted to be fast asleep in bed. He hoped this was all a horrible dream.

"I'm tired of rubbing it. Now what?"

"You could kiss it." Susumu's sly tone caused Tetsu to shiver to his core.

"I'm not kissing _that_."

"It was worth a shot." Susumu seemingly shrugged it off. "You know you are insensitive."

"I refuse to kiss that thing." Saitou scoffed.

"This _thing_ has a name you know."

"What's that?" Saitou seemed intrigued.

"Ayumu."

"Why would you name it after your sister?" Saitou was almost horrified.

"Because she loved this. It's fitting that it's named after her." Susumu smugly told him.

Tetsu stopped cold. He did not just hear that…right? Here he thought his brother had problems. He tried to shake the chills that seeped to his bones. Susumu needed more help than Tatsu…

"Very well Ayumu-chan," Saitou began, "I am sure you will please many men for years to come."

Tetsu's blood drained from his veins. Was he supposed to know Susumu was that loose? Was _he_ safe? Was anyone safe with Susumu walking around?

"Did you just…?" Saitou started.

"What?"

"You licked Ayumu! That is disturbing."

"All I did was lick it to see how it tasted. What, you've never done it before?" Susumu asked.

"No. I also never plan to."

Susumu made a grunt of indifference. "It was bitter. I thought it would taste … better."

Tetsu could feel his stomach trying to enter his lungs. Susumu just licked his—he couldn't say it. He was disgusted. He knew that there were people out there that could reach that low…but he never figured Susumu to be one of them. Did Susumu have a spine, or was it a birth defect or was it because he practiced on himself?

Shuddering, Tetsu willed his stomach to rest in its proper place.

"Can we get this done with?" Saitou said with an edge.

"What you don't like my company." Susumu purred.

"No."

"No you like my company, or no you don't."

Changing the question, Saitou asked, "Now what?"

"I stick it in." Susumu stated plainly

"That's it?"

"Not hard at all, well except Ayumu that is." Susumu laughed quietly to himself.

Saitou gave a small grunt. "There it's in."

"That was painless, and all because you made the hole bigger."

"So then getting my fingers dirty was not in vain." Saitou seemed pleased.

"Now we just have to pack it in." Susumu said slightly panting.

Tetsu fell back and ran. He couldn't stay there anymore. Frankly he didn't care if those two caught him. Closing his eyes he ran. He needed the mental images that were running through his mind to leave.

He hit something and stumbled back and fell on his backside. Blinking and rubbing the pain, he stood.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?"

Horrified, Tetsu looked up to see the demon himself staring down at him. Tetsu watched the pot burn red as he inhaled and a long tendril of grey smoke on his exhale. He couldn't speak. He was rooted to his spot. He didn't know if it was his fear of getting caught or getting caught by _him_ that kept him there.

Saitou and Susumu were still talking, and their voices travelled to where Tetsu and Hijikata were currently positioned. Hijikata made a move towards the men, when Tetsu grabbed his leg and pleaded for him not to go there.

It was futile. The older man had more power. Tetsu was dragged into the courtyard. He closed his eyes for dear life. He didn't need to gouge out his eyes because he saw them in the throes of passion.

"So you are finished, good."

Tetsu's eyes flashed open. He blinked. They were clothed?

That was quick.

"Oh course, I told you we would be done before anyone woke up." Susumu bowed slightly to his superior.

"Seems like Kondou's present is ready for its unveiling at his ceremony tomorrow." Hijikata was pleased.

"Yes, the tree will be perfect. You do have good taste." Susumu praised.

"You were planting a tree? This whole time you were doing nothing but planting a tree?" Tetsu needed to hear this confirmed by the two men he was playing voyeur to.

"Of course," Saitou said coming closer to Tetsu. He held up his hands as proof of the dirt that caked on them from planting. "What else could we be doing?"

Tetsu fainted.

End.

* * *

Enjoy! Here's the product of my Susumu/Saitou challenge. Hope you were entertained! I know I was! Thank you for reading. Thanks to senbi who caught a few errors my over worked Beta missed 


End file.
